


Buttons and Knots

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete nerves hit him hard.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Buttons and Knots

Pete’s hands fumble with the buttons on his flannel, the same word leaving his mouth over and over as he put the button in the wrong hole again. He forces his hands to his sides, looking in the mirror he takes a deep breath.

He shouldn’t be this nervous, this wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. First dates weren’t a new thing, he had just discovered. Yet, his hands were clammy and every time he tried to do something they trembled. His stomach was in knots, the idea of canceling just as nauseating as going.

Taking another deep breath, he slowly unclenches his hands, his nails having dig into his palms. This time he manages to correctly get the button to go through, a smile forming and the knots loosening at the small win. His fingers quickly and steadily button the other five. Patting his hip to check that he has a belt on and then his front pocket for his wallet and phone, he sighs in relief.

Arriving at the cafe five minutes early, Pete drums his fingers against the table, left leg already bouncing as he slouches in his seat. When the sound of another person entering the cafe meets his ears, he slowly looks in the direction of the door. His whole body straightening when he sees who it is.

He watches as she orders something, her eyes not even drifting towards the menu, before she goes over to the table he’s at.

“Hi.”


End file.
